Noche de copas
by xXAlice NightrayxX
Summary: Conjunto de 5 drabbles con una misma trama. Hinata por primera vez decidio salir y embriagarse pero no todo sale bien y un suceso cambia su vida para siempre. ¿SasuHina? Se aceptan reviews para saber su opinion o si les gusto.
1. Noche de copas

Disclaimer: Los personajes pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto, solo los uso para crear historias con el unico motivo de entretener.

Drabble 1: Noche de copas

Despertó gracias a los rayos del sol que golpeaban sin piedad su cansado rostro haciendo que se removiera entre sus edredones con fastidio, hacia menos de cuatro horas que pudo conciliar su tan anhelado sueño.

Podía sentir su garganta completamente seca tanto que el pasar saliva se tornaba doloroso. Ahora comprobaba en carne propia las consecuencias de la noche de copas que se le ocurrió tener.

-No lo vuelvo hacer-

Mascullo para sí misma aunque sabía que se mentía pues le agrado hacer aquello. Había podido desahogarse por completo y sacar toda la frustración que guardo por tanto tiempo.

Se levanto de la cama y tomo su sabana lila para cubrir su cuerpo desnudo. Camino perezosamente hacia el baño, al ver su rostro en el espejo pudo notar unas remarcadas manchas oscuras debajo de sus ojos perlados y su cabello largo y negro con destellos azules despeinado.

Decidió darse una relajante y larga ducha, ese día no tenía que ir a trabajar ni mucho menos aguantar los sermones de su progenitor diciéndole la deshonra que era para la prestigiosa Familia Hyuuga.

Y a pesar que la idea de quedarse todo el día en la cama era demasiado tentadora, tenía algo muy importante que hacer pues vería después de tanto tiempo a su amado novio y eso le alegraba, lo extraño mucho…pero las lagrimas que quiso retener cayeron y no eran de felicidad.


	2. Nunca te habia engañado

Drabble 2: Nunca te había engañado

_Te agradezco la hermosa noche que me diste. _

_Sé que después de esto nos será difícil vernos a la cara y fingir que no sucedió nada sobre todo ante él._

_Tomare toda la responsabilidad._

_Me voy antes de que despiertes._

_Adiós._

Sus manos estrujaron con nerviosismo aquel pedazo de papel al terminar de leerlo.

Anoche no debió aceptar su compañía pero como iba a evadirlo si fue él quien se le acerco y ella segada por el dolor que le provoco tener una nueva discusión con su padre y lo que mal que sentía por tener a su amado lejos…no pudo aguantarse más.

Esos hermosos cabellos azabaches y los profundos ojos negros que poseía la absorbieron como siempre le sucedía.

Las copas siguieron vaciándose y todo empezó con ese beso apasionado que hizo que perdiera la poca razón que le quedaba.

-Nunca te había engañado-

Miles de imágenes llegaron a su mente al tocar la cama…su cama que fue testigo del pecado que había cometido con él, aún podía sentir las caricias, los besos, el calor que emanaban sus cuerpos, los gemidos que salían de su boca y el deseo que en ese momento la poseyó…el deseo de sentirse amada y protegida pero se equivoco, lo confundió no era a él a quien ella deseaba sin embargo era demasiado tarde, aquello se grabo en su cuerpo y en su habitación.

El celular la hizo reaccionar y el nombre que aparecía en la pantalla hizo que tragara saliva con dificultad, tomo todo el aire que pudo contener en sus pulmones y contesto.

-Hola. Ahora iba saliendo Amor, nos vemos donde siempre. Te amo-

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola chic s

Es la primera vez que hago drabbles asi que no se si me esta saliendo bien.

Espero les haya gustado estos dos primeros, los demas los subire dependiendo si llaman la atención.

Me gustaria leer sus comentarios, opiniones y algun consejo que gusten darme es bien recibido.

Disculpen si hay alguna mala ortografia, redacción o algo que no encaje.

Gracias por su tiempo

Sayop x3


	3. Empezar de cero

Drabble 3: Empezar de cero

Un cuerpo sin alma es como se le podía definir, su cerebro aún no podía procesar la información recién obtenida.

Las palabras se repetían una y otra vez en su mente pero esta parecía no entenderlo como si el idioma con las que fueron dichas fuera extraño o no identificado.

O es lo que él quería, no entender.

Como podía asimilar el hecho de que su novia, la persona más pura e inocente que había conocido, esa chica tímida y recatada pudo haberse acostado con el que era su amigo, hermano y confidente.

Sentía tanta impotencia, rabia, confusión, desilusión, odio, asco…eran demasiados sentimientos que se mezclaban en su interior y al final prevaleció el que siempre lo hacía levantar la cabeza.

-Vete. No te quiero volver a ver Hinata-

Su voz se escuchaba fría tan carente de emociones que hizo temblar ligeramente a la oji luna.

-Por favor, déjame explicarte. Yo…-

-Pretendes que olvide y empezar de cero-

Tomo a la Hyuuga del brazo sin medir su fuerza y la jaloneo hasta la salida de su departamento.

La mano de otra persona lo detuvo al notar la mueca de dolor que se formaba en el rostro de la chica. Volteo hacia el de orbes negras y soltó el brazo de la peliazul y sin que el otro lo esperara le asesto un puñetazo en la boca, sangrándolo al momento.

-¡Desaparezcan! Son libres de volver a revolcarse-

Observo como ambos salían por aquella puerta color cobre y se quedo ahí parado, mirando a la nada y jurándose que nunca perdonaría su traición. Y a ella la haría pagar, quería que sintiera lo mismo que él en ese momento…la venganza era un platillo que se comía frio.


	4. La venganza es dulce

Drabble 4: La venganza es dulce

Su mirada se posaba en la portada de aquella revista en la que se encontraba una muchacha de unos 18 años, cabello largo color café y unas orbes perla con un hermoso y elegante vestido de novia junto a ella estaba él, su ex novio vestido con un traje negro.

Ambos traían en su dedo anular un anillo de oro que los declaraban como marido y mujer hasta que la muerte los separara.

-La venganza es dulce fue lo que dijo-

Su amigo hablo llamando la atención de la chica de cabellos azulados quien intento formar una pequeña sonrisa ante la mirada de preocupación que le dirigía su acompañante.

-Me lo merezco por estúpida, lo lastime-

Su voz se escucho quebrada ya no podía aguantar el dolor, se había estado conteniendo por mucho tiempo pero las lagrimas cayeron sin poder detenerlas, todo era su culpa provoco que la persona que más amaba la odiara.

Sintió unos brazos rodearle ofreciéndole consuelo...uno que necesitaba con urgencia pues estaba derrumbándose por dentro.

-No llores, Hinata-chan-

No podía hacer otra cosa por su querida amiga, sabía que estaba sufriendo después de todo no era fácil ver a la persona que amas casada con tu hermana pero tampoco podía juzgarlo a él, era su amigo y lo que hizo Hinata lo hirió profundamente por eso decidió desquitarse de esa forma.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.

Hola chico(a)s

Aqui traigo las otras dos partes. Espero les guste.

La ultima incluye los nombres que no se mencionan aunque creo que muchos ya saben de quienes se tratan jeje.

Nos vemos.

Disculpen horrores ortograficos, acentos, redaccion o alguna cosa confusa.

Sayop x3

Gracias por sus reviews

naiu

Aqui esta la continuacion de lo que paso. Espero te guste y si tienes dudas puedes preguntarme.

(Guest) Laura

Muchas gracias, que bueno que te gusto. Y lo de Itachi bueno eso se descubrira en el ultimo capitulo. Aqui la continuacion espero sea de tu agrado.

Suki Scarlett

Gracias, me alegra que te gusten. Igual Amo el SasuHina es la primera pareja de la que escribi un FF.


	5. El daño esta hecho

Drabble 5: El daño está hecho

Se encontraba nuevamente en aquel bar, ese lugar donde hizo la mayor estupidez de su vida. Sus ojos estaban hinchados de tanto haber llorado y aunque su rubio amigo le había consolado aún sentía esa horrible opresión en el pecho que no la dejaba respirar.

No solo lo había perdido a él si no también a su familia, pues su padre la había corrido diciéndole que no necesitaba a alguien tan inservible como ella en su familia. Las lágrimas inundaron de nuevo su rostro si no fuera tan cobarde tal vez ya se habría suicidado.

-Nos volvemos a encontrar-

Su cuerpo se tenso al reconocer esa voz. Alzo la mirada poco a poco volviendo a encontrarse con esas enigmáticas orbes negras por las cuales se dejo engañar aquella vez pues eran tan parecidas a las de su amado.

-Déjame sola-

Pronuncio con tono apagado, si tan solo hubiera dicho las mismas palabras esa noche nada hubiera sucedido.

El pelinegro la miro fijamente pues entendía que no quisiera verlo pues era culpable del dolor que estaba sintiendo. Se maldecía desde ese día pero no había podido contenerse más, él también amaba a la Hyuuga y verla tan mal aquella vez lo hizo querer ayudarla. Como sabría que todo acabaría de esa manera…como iba a saber que lastimaría a la persona que más quería en el mundo.

-Está bien, Hinata.-

Lo vio dar la vuelta para irse pero antes pudo notar ese dolor, el mismo que ella sentía, impregnado en sus ojos fue cuando se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle que pareció olvidar. Ella había perdido al gran amor de su vida pero Itachi, él perdió a su amado hermano.

"_El daño está hecho_" Esa frase vino a su mente y aunque dudo por unos segundos su actuar…se dejó llevar por sus intintos después de todo ya no habría consecuencias. Se levanto y corrió hacia el Uchiha, jalo su chaqueta haciéndolo voltear y se acerco a su rostro uniendo sus labios en un beso.

Utilizar a alguien más para llenar el lugar de otra persona era cruel pero ya poco le importaba lo bueno y lo malo. Solo quería volver a sentirse amada, quería pensar que las caricias que sentía en su cuerpo eran de él, ya mañana cuando amaneciera tendría tiempo de arrepentirse al ver que ese rostro tan parecido…no era el de Sasuke.

.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.{-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-

Hola chica(o)s

Aqui la ultima parte.

¿Les gusto? ¿Ya lo esperaban? ¿Me odian?

Bueno me gustaria escuchar sus opiniones, dudas o quejas seran bien recibidas y las respondere por mp.

Si les soy sincera a mi me costo mucho escribir estos drabbles sobre todo el último porque casi me arrepiento de lo que hice, la razon hmm no me gusta el ItaHina no soy anti esta pareja pero de alguna forma me causa una revoltura de estomago cada que leo en un FF la mencion de esta. Y se preguntaran porque escribi entonces esto y les dire que no tengo ni la menor idea simplemente se me ocurrio esta trama y quise plasmarla hmm quien sabe talvez con esto empiece a aceptar este pairing pero ya veremos.

Ok. mucho rollo jeje

Me despido hasta la proxima

Sayop x3

naiu

Es la idea que te diste de que habia sucedido? Me alegra que te haya gustado. Gracias por leer y dejar reviews.

Cami-shama

Oh muchas gracias jeje. Esta es la ultima parte espero te guste. Te agradezco por leer y por tu review.


End file.
